


All I Need

by sparklesauce



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Unresolved Sexual Tension, he leaves love marks on you, louis wants to help take her mind off things, pre clementine and aj, reader is feeling sad and lost, you're both extremely needy for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesauce/pseuds/sparklesauce
Summary: Reader is feeling lost, thinking about the days before the dead started walking. She hears Louis playing piano in the middle of the night while upset in her room and makes her way to him. He wants to help her out.
Relationships: Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)/You
Kudos: 42





	All I Need

You were overthinking again. Countless nights you've lost sleep due to the memories that haunted you. Images of your loved ones who you'll never see again kept presenting themselves in your mind and it felt like you had nothing left. Your eyes were heavy with tears as you silently cried, letting out a sniffle every once and a while. In between crying you heard a melody being played on the keys of a piano coming from downstairs. Louis.

Wiping away your tears you grabbed a thin blanket from your bed, wrapping it around your shaking body as you stood up. Walking down you followed the music, leading you to the music room. You stood in the door way for a second, taking in the view and listening to him play. Sensing your presence he took an abrupt stop and turned to you. "Hey."

You gave Louis a weak smile and tread towards him. He patted the spot next to him on the piano bench. You accepted the offer and sat down. Louis looked at you. "Can't sleep?" You shook your head. "Me neither." Louis continued to play, occasionally glancing over to you. You admired the way he was able to memorize the keys, he played beautifully. Once finishing the song he turned on the seat toward you to give you his full attention. He knew something was wrong. "Alright, what's on your mind gorgeous?"

You sighed, hesitating,”Nothing, just bad memories." You frowned breaking eye contact, "I just miss before everything went to shit is all." Louis hummed in response, leaning forward to listen to you. "This school is kinda all I have left."

Louis waved a finger at you as he sat up a bit,"Uh-uh, not all you have, but all you need. Tell you what," The boy stood up and went to the record player, putting on a classical album. “let me help take your mind off things.” He went to sit himself down on the carpet floor and you got up and followed in suit.

“How are you gonna do that?” You looked at Louis with hopeful eyes. He bit his lip.

“Well, there’s been something on my mind for a while that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about, and I know it’ll probably occupy your mind for a while. Just don’t know if it’ll be a good kind of occupying or not.“ He placed a hand on top of your covered thigh, his thumb lightly rubbing circles against the blanket atop your leg. You put your hand on his.

“Quit blabbering and just tell me Louis.”

He swallowed nervously, his adams apple bobbing. “I... I like-like you. I really wanted to tell you this sooner but I’ve always felt like you’d reject me. Hell, you’re probably gonna reject me right now but now that I finally have you alone I don’t really care. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, and I’m willing to do whatever I can to make you feel better.” Louis took in a deep breath, closing his eyes in fear of what was coming next. You paused, shocked that this boy, this absolutely gorgeous boy who you've been crushing on since you were first sent off to this school before the walkers started popping up had just confessed to you.

“Louis,” You put a hand on his cheek, he hesitantly opened his eyes to look at you,”I like you too. I have since I got to this damn school.”

Louis’ jaw dropped, he stared at you in awe. “Holy shit. I. Uhm. Wow.” You softly laughed at him, looking at his expression, admiring his freckled features. “Can I kiss you?” You paused, smiling as you nodded.

Leaning towards you, Louis reached around you and put a hand on your lower back, your blanket falling off your figure. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so fuckin long..” He mumbled against you lips as he kissed you.

His lips were slightly chapped, having limited access to certain hygienic supplies of course, but he still felt soft against you. There were so many things you had dreamed of doing to this boy and getting to finally kiss him left you longing for more. Louis began to let his hands wander against your sides, each touch more needy than the last, and each kiss getting rougher and more passion filled.

Eventually, he pulled you into his lap and his hands got closer and closer to your chest while he felt you up. "Baby?" Louis spoke between kisses.

Your stomach fluttered at the nickname. "Y..yeah?” Louis shifted his eyes down to your chest, then back up to your face, looking at you for confirmation.

"May I?"

You grabbed his hands that were just below your breasts and moved them to the hem of your shirt, giving him easier access to beneath your clothing. You practically begged him,"Please."

He nodded and slid his hands up your shirt making his way to your boobs, taking a breast in each hand. You gasped from the contact. "You're not wearing a bra," He squeezed your tits, driving a needy whine out of you as you buried your blushing face in his chest out of embarrassment,"I like it." He moved his lips to your neck, leaving trails of kisses while he groped you. You let out a soft moan when you felt him nip at your neck, sucking and biting on different spots, each time leaving a mark.

You rolled your hips against Louis as he lead his hands down to grope your ass, encouraging the movements of you grinding against him. He was more desperate now, practically ripping your shirt off to reveal your bare chest. Your body was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and he left kisses and marks all over your tits to display that. You and Louis were so in love with the moment you were sharing that you stopped paying attention to how loud you were getting as the way Louis was touching you left you a moaning mess. Between your noises, Louis' heavy breathing, and the classical music playing in the background neither of you heard the footsteps of someone approaching the room.

A tired Aasim entered the room rubbing his eyes,"Louis you good? I heard a bunch of weird noises and I came down here to- Yo what the FUCK?" Aasim's eyes widened as he froze in place and looked between you and Louis, once realizing what was happening you let out a yelp and frantically grabbed the blanket off the floor and put it up to your chest to cover yourself. Louis grabbed your discarded shirt and quickly used it to hide his boner.

Aasim ran out of the room, yelling upstairs to tell Marlon what he just witnessed and Louis hissed running after him while you sat there in embarrassment. In your nervous haze you heard Louis shout.

"Dammit Aasim!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to horny jail for writing this


End file.
